


Drabble - Under

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne has lost something....or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble - Under

“Jayne. We could…”  
“Just a minute.” Jayne disappeared further under the bed.  
“I mean….”  
“No. I ain’t gonna let losing our last gorram condom spoil everything.”  
“Maybe …”  
“No!”  
Simon sighed.  
“Maybe we don’t need it.”  
Jayne went perfectly still.  
“You mean we…”  
“Yes.”  
The sound of Jayne’s skull meeting the box springs rang out.  
He found three pens, four buttons, three stale sandwiches and eighteen bullets. Found the condom too, but he left it there.  
Jayne was a well and truly committed man as he slid back out from under the bed and sealed the deal with his lover.


End file.
